


What Goes Up

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Miscarriage is Referenced, Non-Graphic Violence, Pregnancy, Reader Wakes Up in the Hospital, Sam Winchester Being an Asshole, Self-Blaming Sam Winchester, Self-Sacrificing Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: After a hunt goes wrong, Sam feels that it's best for everyone that you cut ties





	What Goes Up

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written for @impala-dreamer for an angsty story challenge (so blame her, not me!)_   
>  **_Please tell me if I need to add more tags to this fic_ **

You tried hard not to think as the saline on your face dried into a sticky mess. Doing your best to forget why your tear ducts had long since dried up; why you were unable to move. You didn't even notice that the sun was shining in from a different angle than when you had first sat down on the creaky motel mattress. 

****

_You woke refreshed, stretching like a cat in the early morning sun, Sam Winchester warm and solid by your side. The night before had been one for the record books, a night you would never forget. Sam was a Tom Cat in the sack, despite all the warnings you had been given about how there was a reason he was still alone. There was no way you would grow to regret your decision to pursue the seasoned hunter._

****

_Sam Winchester was happy; truly, blissfully happy. The shine in his eye and the fact that his dimples had been on full view the whole day, had made it an undeniable fact. You yourself couldn't feel your cheeks anymore from your uncontrollable smiling._

_You had had a feeling which was confirmed by the plastic stick Sam had gotten from the nearest gas station. As soon as the timer went off and you checked the result, neither one of you could control your enthusiasm. You were going to give Sam a family._

****

_It was supposed to have been a milk run, but something had happened, the job went sideways at some point. You came to with wires attached to you and the sound of your own escalating heartbeat filling the sterile room. You were cramping badly and the hand that wasn't trapped in Sam’s flew to your stomach, tears already running down your face._

_Sam raised his head to look at you through red lined, swollen, dead eyes. Seeing that you were awake he released your hand and walked out of the room, not uttering a word. A moment later a nurse came in and delivered the worst news you had ever received in your life._

****

He was eerily quiet as he drove back to the motel after they had released you from the hospital. However, once back, it was like the shutting of the door was the opening of the gates in Pamplona. 

Why couldn't you have just stayed behind? You should have known better. You should have thought of more than just yourself. He had trusted you, and you had disappointed him. He should have known better, listened to his instincts. 

He said that he blamed himself for not doing this sooner, he should have never let things get as far as they did. His voice was thick with emotion as he warned you to never contact him again, that it was better for everyone this way.

The worst part was that he believed that to be true as he slammed the door, severing the final link of who you had been and who you had become.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
